The Horror Girl Goes to Ouran
by turtleidol101
Summary: Obaa-san has a surprise for Sunako and the gang. They're going to be enrolled at Ouran Academy! Sunako isn't too pleased to have to go to the most radiant place on Earth. The boys and Noi aren't too pleased, either. Meanwhile, the Host Club get ready for the new students. Once everyone meets, trouble and hilarity ensue. [ABANDONED]


**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction! Of course, as we all know, the best way to start is with a crossover! ****Ohmygodi havetodosomanypersonlities**** So, flames welcome as long they're in the form of constructive criticism! I'm using way too many exclamation points….Oh well! This will be rated T for unnecessary swearing, as I use that a lot.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor Perfect Girl Evolution. They belong to their respective owners/publishers. *The lucky bastards…***

* * *

**The Horror Girl Goes To Ouran- Chapter 1**

_**At The Nakahara Mansion:**_

It was just a day like any other in the Nakahara household. Takenaga was reading, Yuki was watching a documentary on kittens, Ranmaru was calling one of his many married lovers, and Sunako and Kyohei were in a fistfight over the last serving of ice-cream. All was well until the teens heard a helicopter whirring above the mansion.

"Oh no," Kyohei managed to say before Sunako socked him in the face one more time. As she walked away with the ice-cream victoriously, the guys were trembling in fear. "W-We did pay rent last month, right," Yuki shakily asked, looking to each person in the room as they nodded. They all gasped as a familiar voice rang out, "Helloooo~! How are you all?"

Nakahara-san burst in through an open window, landing easily on her feet. "Where's Sunako," she asked, looking around the room. The girl walked in to throw away the empty ice-cream container, who's contents she ate in record time. Glancing up, the horror girl said in her usual monotone voice, "Hi, Aunty." The woman scooped up her niece into a tight hug, causing Sunako to tense up for a moment, before forcing herself to loosen up and accept the affection.

Once she was released, Sunako asked, "Why are you here?" Looking over- exaggeratedly hurt, Obaa-san asked, "A woman can't visit her niece and tenants without a cause?!" The teens just stared blankly, Kyohei cocking an eyebrow. "Okay," Ranmaru started, not brave enough to even attempt to use his charm, "Why are you _really_ here?" Sighing in defeat, the only adult in the room brought back her bubbly smile and said excitedly, "You are all going to Ouran Academy!"

The teens stared again, this time in shock. The first one to snap out of her trance was Sunako, who screamed as she ran to her sanctum, "NO! THERE'LL BE TOO MUCH RADIANCE! I'LL MELT!" Kyohei was brought back to reality and chased after the girl out of habit. While two steps of footsteps thudded down the hall, getting more and more distant, Takenaga asked, "W-Why on Earth are we going to go there?!"

"Why, to help Sunako become a lady, of course, "Obaa-san shouted happily. A loud thud echoed down the impossibly long hallway as Takenaga said, "W-What about Noi? I can't leave her like that!" In reality, he was just trying to get out of going. "She's going, too," The woman happily said, causing the black-haired boy to bow his head in defeat.

Just then, an annoyed Kyohei walked into the room with a squirming Sunako, who had a nosebleed. "It's settled then," Obaa-san called as she climbed on the ladder hanging from her helicopter, skipping the deciding part of the decision, "Get packed up! You'll be leaving Thursday morning!" Then, she was gone. Everyone sighed, Sunako roundhouse kicking Kyohei before running to her room. The group of teenagers started packing. After all, they would be in another one of Obaa-san's mansions in two days.

* * *

_**At Ouran Academy:**_

"Club meeting," Kyoya called, hanging a sign outside of the door to the 'abandoned' music room that read, 'Host Club Closed Today'. After all of the hosts had gathered in the middle of the room, where a few chairs and a couch were around a table, Tamaki danced to the table and stood on it before saying in his usual overly-dramatized way, "We have six new students coming to us next Monday!"

"And why does this concern us," Hikaru asked, looking to his twin, who shrugged his shoulders. "It concerns us because," Kyoya cut in, adjusting his glasses, "The new students are the four most attractive boys in Japan, the girlfriend of one of them, and Nakahara-san's niece." Kaoru looked at his senior with an astonished expression as he said, "THE Nakahara-san? The woman known for her looks and eccentricness?" "That's the one," Kyoya responded with a slight smirk.

"Maybe we can get one of the guys to join the host club," Haruhi suggested, getting an approving smile from Honey as he said from Mori's shoulders, "Yeah! I bet they love sweets!" "Well," Tamaki cut in, amazed at himself for how long he managed to stay quiet, "No time to talk! Let's get ready!" "Umm…Sempai," Haruhi said, "We have a week to get ready, we don't have to do everything right this second." "Haruhi," Tamaki shouted, grabbing her wrist and ignoring what the girl just said, "Come with Daddy to get the uniforms! I don't want to leave you alone with those shady twins."

Another argument started, which was usual for the group. Somehow, they managed to get everything prepared before going home. Now, they just have to wait for their new classmates.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Next chapter, they shall untie! I-I mean unite…yeah…ANYWAYS, I'd like to thank my friend Tatyana for inspiring my fanfiction with her own. Go read it! It's called ****Love N War****. It's a fanfic for Inyuasha, so go there! I'm considering putting my OC in this. Should I? Let me know! Bye, beautiful beings!**


End file.
